


It Should Be Weird (But I Love You Anyway)

by kitausu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausu/pseuds/kitausu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It should be weird. And in a way, it really, really, is. They are all so far from where they started that Lydia is positive even she could not have predicted this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Should Be Weird (But I Love You Anyway)

It should be weird. And in a way, it really, really, is. They are all so far from where they started that Lydia is positive even she could not have predicted this. But at the end of the day, this is where they are, and she is so glad for it. She is slowly coming awake from her nap when she hears the front door snick open and a serious of soft footfalls heading in her direction. The couch dips gently as Allison’s weight settles in her lap, her knees pressed firmly around her hips as she smooths her hands up Lydia’s torso to settle on either side of her ribcage. Last week was their three year anniversary, and while Lydia would personally slaughter anyone who asked, she was glad they were out of the newlywed phase (Stiles’ words, not hers). She was glad for the easy silences like now, where Allison’s gaze left her warm and happy instead of on fire.

“Where is everyone else?” Allison slid her arms further away to hook beneath Lydia’s neck, her head coming to rest heavy and warm on her lover’s chest.

“Stiles and Derek are having dinner at Mr. Stilinski’s to tell him about the surrogacy plans. Scott and Jackson are in their room, having a nap. And I think Erica, Isaac, and Boyd went out for a run.” Lydia couldn’t help the fond smile as Allison pressed further into her embrace, barely acknowledging her response and already halfway asleep.

“Mr. Stilinski will be happy, about the baby I mean.” Allison’s words were half sleep slurred, her voice muffled into the side of Lydia’s breast, hot and moist even through the fabric.

Lydia just laughed, gently pushing her fingers through Allison’s chestnut curls, “Go to sleep.”

She was right though, he would be happy, and soon they would have a little pup running through the Hale house, and fuck, when did Derek and Stiles become the adults around here? Even a year ago she would have laughed at the very idea of them raising a child, not with the way they used to spend days in the bedroom, leaving only for food and water. She was still traumatized from the time she had walked in on Stiles rummaging through the kitchen in his boxers, apparently taking a break from one of their marathons. His back had been scrapped raw, an entire side of his neck purpled over with bruises, and there was a very unmistakable trickle of come running down his leg. To this day, they refuse to talk about it, though Stiles still blushes furiously when he catches Lydia’s eyes lingering on any of his love bites a little too long.

But oddly enough, they were not the surprise. No, the surprise had been the pairing of the ever infamous, Scott and Jackson. Her discovery of them had been a lot less traumatic then anything Stiles and Derek had put her through, but it too had stayed with her. She hadn’t even intended on coming out to the Hale house that evening, pulling up just as the sun was setting. It was as she was making her way up the drive that she spotted them. They were lying on the ground, Scott barely propped up against the tree, his arms wrapped tight around Jackson’s torso, holding him in place as he slept. She had watched them until Scott’s eyes locked with hers.  And if her smile had been just a bit watery when she left, Scott never called her on it. She wasn’t sure what was more astonishing, that they worked, or how incredibly sweet they were with each other. Jackson had always been needy, and Allison had later admitted that Scott had been clingy at the best of times in their relationship. Something about this combination had resulted in a couple so teeth rottingly sweet that you couldn’t help but love them. Two years into their relationship and Scott still made surprise picnics, hand fed Jackson chocolates he bought just because, and in general showered him with adoration. It was obvious it had bewildered everyone that such a volatile friendship would resolve so softly, but there it was for all to see.

She must have dozed off again, the light in the room almost completely gone even with the curtains wide open when she woke. She thought about getting up but Allison shifted against her, moving one hand down to Lydia’s waist and sliding it beneath her shirt. There was nothing overtly sexual about the touch, just a sharing of contact, a silent, _I love you like this._ And maybe she was wrong. Maybe Jackson and Scott weren’t the biggest surprise. Maybe she was just too close to see. She returned the touch, pushing Allison’s shirt out of the way to rest her palms against her delicate shoulder blades. Her answering call, _I love you too._

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at femslash of any amount, hopefully it went well. 
> 
> xx


End file.
